Странное предложение
by Zabbie Q
Summary: Рейка сражается с Джокером, чтобы дать Happy время на спасение Кенди, но, когда она оказывается в его власти, у Джокера появляется необычное предложение.


A big thanks to Анита10 (Anita10) of Ficbook, the self-proclaimed Jokarei patriot, for her translation of "Strange Proposal"! This means a whole lot that you'd do this!

* * *

Рейка знала, что без её способностей Precure она не смогла бы противостоять Джокеру и даже с её способностями было чудом, что она держалась так долго. Она видела, что он игрался с ней, как кошка перед убийством и он не показывал никаких признаков усталости.

Поп, похожий на льва фея, пытался не отставать от них, пока их стычка танцевала по большой проклятой кальдере королевства Bad End. Рейка усилила свои пылкие попытки нанести хоть один удар по своему улыбающемуся врагу, но Джокер только хихикал и напевал, скользя и уклоняясь от нее. Возможно, он уже и мог бы закончить битву, но он явно получал некоторое садистское удовольствие от ее отчаянных нападений.

Но если она не отвлечет его внимание, он откажется от их битвы и помешает Миюки спасти Кенди оттуда, где он спрятал фею. Рейка поклялась сделать все, что в ее силах, чтобы он не пошел за ними.

Рейка нанесла еще один удар, но Джокер отскочил назад от ее поле зрения. Он облизал свои широкие бледные губы, рассматривая ее, на мгновение обнажив клыки в своей улыбке. Он был высокий и худой, одетый в пурпурно-белую одежду, как шут. Его волосы были стилизованы под трехконечный колпак шута, разделены на светлый, красный и бирюзовый с фиолетовыми локанами, свисающими на белую полумаску. Он явно не был человеком; его проколотые уши были заострены, как эльфийские, а глаза, которые смотрели на Рейку, были как черные омуты, расширяющиеся и уменьшающиеся, как будто маска была частью его лица.

Затем Джокер подмигнул ей, поднимая руки в нескольких дюймах друг от друга.

— Повеселись, Cure Beauty! — воскликнул он. Между его длинными ладонями появился фиолетовый шар энергии. Шар, как пуля, полетел в Рейку, быстрее, чем она могла увернуться.

К счастью, Поп взлетел в воздух и превратился в большой щит, блокируя его атаку.

Но это не помешало Джокеру телепортироваться прямо за ними.

Шут схватил Рейку за руку — и в мгновение ока земля уже не была под ее ботинками. Вместо этого она повисла над бесплодной пустошью на несколько сотен футов в воздухе. Поп был лишь желтым пятном на пурпурно-коричневой скале под ними. Три других кратера были освещены иронически яркими цветами, во время того как другие генералы Bad End сражались с оставшимися Precure.

Острые черные ногти Джокера сжали руку Рейки, когда он крепче схватил ее.

— Тебе нравится вид? — он хихикнул, приблизив свое лицо в маске к ней так, что его дыхание коснулось ее кожи. — Добро пожаловать в королевство Bad End, Cure Beauty.

Прежде чем она успела среагировать, его голова метнулась в сторону. Она взвизгнула, когда его клык кольнул её ухо — и затем он слегка насмешливо лизнул ее голубые волосы. Без паузы она швырнула кулаком по его груди, отбросив его прочь. Но она не закончила контратаку. Она взмахнула руками и схватила его за плечи, бросив его своей супер силой к земле. Она полетела за ним.

Джокер уставился на нее, но его улыбка вернулась, когда они вместе падали головой вперед. Несмотря на то, что он умел летать, он воспользовался возможностью, чтобы направить на нее свои быстрые кулаки, которые она и блокировала, и отвечала взаимностью.

— Ты хороша, — весело заметил он. — Твои достоинства не ограничиваются одной лишь внешностью, да, Beauty?

Она не ответила, слишком сосредоточившись на защите.

— Однако, — продолжал он, — Я не вижу никаких доказательств того, что ты способна победить, — затем его кулак обрушился на нее под углом, которого она не ожидала.

Она вовремя скрестила руки, чтобы ее белые нарукавники поглотили неожиданные удары, но это заставило ее упасть на землю. Она издала вопль, неспособная контролировать ее траекторию. Ей удалось перевернуться, прежде чем она упала на землю кратера. Боль пронзила ее, как молния, но, к счастью, магия Precure защитила ее от смертельного удара.

Вокруг нее возникло пурпурное облако пыли, скрывающее большую часть ее зрения. Она напрягалась, чтобы встать на корточки.

— Beauty! — воскликнул Поп, спеша к ней.

Вместо ответа она подняла голову в поисках летающего шута.

Она заметила Джокера — вместе с саблей в его руке. И лучи фиолетового света пронзают воздух, летя в них.

Она бросилась рядом с Попом, прикрывая его от основной атаки. Крик вырвался из нее, когда фиолетовые лучи столкнулись с ее открытой спиной.

Она рухнула от боли.

* * *

Ее чувства медленно вернулись. Она знала, что Поп лежал под ее рукой, его глаза были закрыты, но он дышал. Она тяжело дышала, желая протолкнуться сквозь боль и поддержать себя.

Но ее сердце похолодело, когда приблизились шаги. Она подняла глаза.

Джокер мило улыбнулся им. Лениво он поднял руку и щелкнул острыми пальцами. Попа сразу же окружили карты с фиолетовыми рубашками — и карты, и фея исчезли.

— Поп-сан! — выдохнула она, тщетно ища в пустом пространстве.

Но она застыла, когда обнаружила, что смотрит на кончик шпаги Джокера. Она повернула голову, глядя на бездушные чёрные глаза, прищуренные в полумесяцы садистского веселья.

— Никакая фея не спасёт тебя от меня, Cure Beauty, — он слегка уколол её острием в плечо, подталкивая ее переместиться на согнутые локти. — Что мне делать с тобой? — его глаза, казалось, пронеслись над ней, словно скульптор размышлял, куда вонзить свои инструменты в кусок мрамора.

Она могла только стиснуть зубы. Она не будет просить пощады. Она не будет плакать или закрывать глаза. Он не получит такого удовлетворения от нее. Если она умрёт, это будет на ее собственных условиях.

Улыбка Джокера как-то расширилась от ее ярости, заставляя его выглядеть еще ближе к Чеширскому коту, чем раньше. Он щелкнул запястьем, и декоративные голубые шары на ее левом плече упали на землю и отскочили. Еще один щелчок, и крыловидное перо на правой стороне ее тиары полетело вниз.

Рейка закрыла лицо, отказываясь морщиться или даже моргать.

Шпага нависла над ее золотой брошью, которая удерживала большой голубой бант на корсете ее Precure костюма. — Что ты сказала ранее, Beauty? Что ты сделаешь всё, чтобы удержать меня в этом кратере с тобой, вместо того, чтобы позволить мне остановить Cure Happy от спасения феи?

Ее ногти вонзились в скалу под ней, но она говорила так спокойно, насколько могла:

— Я буду бороться до последнего вздоха, если придется.

— Я не хочу твоего последнего вздоха. Хотя я могу просто свести тебя с ума, — третий порез шпаги, и синее колье ослабло и упало с ее шеи. Он даже не оставил царапины на ее коже. — Позволь мне снова процитировать тебя. Ты сделаешь «всё», что сможешь, чтобы удержать меня здесь?

Она продолжала смотреть на него.

— Да.

— Всё?

— Всё.

Его улыбка расширилась. Он опустил шпагу.

Затем его левая рука набросилась, как змея, и схватила ее за запястье. Прежде чем она успела закричать, он притянул ее к себе, обвивая другой рукой ее талию.

— Все? — он мурлыкал, приближая свой замаскированный нос к ее.

Ее лицо побледнело. Ее живот внезапно почувствовал себя камнем. — Ты не можешь быть серьезным.

— Столь же серьезен, как могила, Cure Beauty.

Она изо всех сил пыталась отстраниться от него, свежий адреналин пробежал по ее больным конечностям. — Сколько тебе лет? — она потребовала.

Он пожал плечами, пытаясь удержать ее рядом с собой — что, к счастью для нее, было сложнее, когда шпага была зажата в правой руке. — Пьеро-сама создал меня около двенадцати лет назад, но мне сказали, что он предполагал мне вечно пятнадцать, — он прижал ее ближе и наклонил голову в сторону. — Но «вечный» — это такой субъективный термин, когда ты на пороге конца вселенной, — хихикнул он, показывая свои заостренные зубы.

Она вдавила свои руки ему в грудь, освободившись от его хватки. Она отступила на несколько шагов и заняла оборонительную позицию. — Я не такая девушка, — кипела она. — Я бы никогда не сделала что-то извращенное, особенно с тобой.

Его улыбка сменилась серьезным выражением. — Кто сказал, что это должно быть что-то извращенное? — он тихо вернулся, жестикулируя шпагой. — Нет, я этого не говорил.

— Что ты предлагаешь тогда?

— Ты не можешь догадаться? — загадочно ответил он.

Она прищурилась, не доставляя ему удовольствия играть в его озабоченной игре.

При ее молчании он покачал головой, и у нее создалось впечатление, что он закатывает свои черные глаза. — Несмотря на твой острый ум, ты можешь быть такой наивной, не так ли? Тогда позволь мне выразить это так. Что происходит с большинством принцесс, когда они заканчивают сказку?

Что-то щелкнуло. Ее рот медленно открылся. — Нет…

Он расправил плечи, как будто только что осознал, что предлагает. — Ну, знаешь, император Пьеро был дважды женат, — сказал он в спешке. — Сначала англичанка, Колумбина, которая предала его с Арлекином. Затем императрица Пьерретте, моя покойная госпожа, — он оттолкнул прядь своей пурпурной челки от глаз, похожих на бездну. — Если для Пьеро-сама брак достаточно хорош, то я не против последовать его примеру.

Она покачала головой, делая еще один шаг назад. Каким-то образом ей стало лучше, когда она подумала, что он не хочет ее пронзить. — Если это шутка, то плохая.

Он сделал свой собственный шаг, чтобы наблюдать за ней, сохраняя расстояние между ними минимальным. — Слушай, Beauty. Пьеро-сама возродится через несколько минут. Когда это произойдет, он продолжит распространять свое отчаяние по всей вселенной. Но вот в чем дело: вселенная — довольно большое место. Понадобятся века, даже тысячелетия, чтобы уничтожить все это. Но в то же время, пара, подобная нам, могла бы повеселиться вместе, — настаивал он, величественно взмахивая руками. — Если Пьеро-сама направится к Галактике Андромеды, мы сможем лететь в противоположном направлении или в любом направлении, которое не находится на его пути. Мне может быть не позволено иметь счастливый конец при такой работе, но я могу иметь счастливую середину.

— Нет.

Его улыбка стала немного более насмешливой. Он поднял большой и указательный пальцы, и она увидела Декор с несколькими крошечными золотыми звездами с розовым бантиком в углу — тот самый Декор, который он украл у Precure несколько часов назад. — Ты и твои друзья не сможете выиграть, пока у меня есть это, — напомнил он ей. — Вы никогда не соберете их все и не оживите королеву. И я мог бы телепортироваться прямо сейчас, если бы захотел, и остановить Cure Happy. Но если ты согласишься быть со мной, я позволю Cure Happy спасти эту плачущую фею. Твои друзья смогут быть вместе в последние минуты.

— Нет.

— Я могу продлить жизнь твоих близких, — предложил он. — Я брошу твоего брата, твоих родителей и твоего дедушку в один из Шаров пренебрежения. Они будут жить в прекрасной мечте об эйфории, свободной от страданий.

Она не знала, что такое «Шар пренебрежения», но сомневалась, что кто-то вроде него сдержит свое слово, даже если ей будет интересно его предложение. — Никогда.

— Тогда мне больше нечего здесь делать, кроме как уйти, — вздохнул он с насмешливым смирением. Он сунул крошечный звездный Декор в свой фиолетовый воротник. — По крайней мере, у тебя был шанс спасти свою семью. Вспомни, когда будешь лежать при смерти, Cure Beauty.

Затем вокруг него развернулась карточная стена и он исчез — и она услышала его смех с вершины скалы кальдеры. Ее голова поднялась, чтобы увидеть, как он машет ей. — ¡Adios! — он припевал и ушёл с глаз долой.

Рейка выпрямилась, уставившись на него. — Кенди! Happy! — она задыхалась, ее сердце сжималось. Призвав то, что осталось от ее выносливости, она приготовилась к сверхчеловеческому прыжку к каменной стене.

* * *

За месяцы, которые он потратил на подготовку к возвращению Пьеро-сама, Джокер знал, что окончательное противостояние с Precure неизбежно. Казалось, вещи, которые тронула магия королевы Роял, повлиявшая на повествовательные тропы — это не его забота. Его дело было разрушать истории, а не создавать их.

Он всегда думал, что волшебство сказки будет означать, что он будет тем, кто сразится с Cure Happy. Разве они не были литературным контрастом в конце концов? Вечно счастливая, но глупая девушка против смеющегося, умного шута. Ее сочувствие и радость против его восторга от страданий и отчаяния. Две стороны монеты. Инь и Янь. Любой стоящий автор заставил бы их сражаться. Итак, когда пушистая фея-парень запустил розовые дымовые шашки в качестве прикрытия для Cure Happy, чтобы прыгнуть в воздух и спасти своего похищенного товарища, Джокер был готов к этому.

Но он не был готов к ледяному взрыву, который сбил его с неба. Или что девушка, которая олицетворяла красоту, обладала уровнем предвидения, чтобы догадаться, что он находиться в засаде.

Он вовремя пришел в себя, чтобы применить свою магию, прежде чем коснуться земли, и приземлился на длинный ноготь указательного пальца. Когда пыль рассеялась, он смотрел вверх ногами на эту снежную даму, холодную перед лицом проклятого огня. Хотя Джокер лично победил всех пятярых Precure одновременно, всего за несколько часов до этого, она все еще выступала против него. Она была готова пожертвовать своей жизнью, чтобы задержать его, но она также спокойно цеплялась за надежду, что она и ее друзья все вместе вернуться домой.

Он мог просто телепортироваться. Она не обладала такой магией, чтобы противостоять его собственной. Он мог появиться в вулкане, где он заточил Кенди и ждать его ожидаемой битвы с Cure Happy. Но он остался. Потому что Cure Beauty заинтересовала его, позабавила его. Потому что он видел огонь за спокойным льдом. Потому что прекрасный, домашний цветок еще сохранял штрихи полевого цветка в своих лепестках.

Потому что она достигла его импровизированное сердце, которое сделал для него Пьеро-сама, сделав его живым, чего никогда не было с ним раньше

Его предложение удивило даже его самого, но у него не было прецедента. Разве Пьерро-сама не предложил Пьерретте трон через месяц после того, как он впервые увидел ее, очарованный милым качеством, которое заставило его забыть предательство Коломбины? Джокер, по крайней мере, наблюдал за Beauty и Precure гораздо дольше, не то, чтобы не было коротких ухаживаний в их культуре. (Принцу Золушки, конечно же, не нужно было получать почтовый адрес девушки или даже ее имя, прежде чем решить, что она должна быть матерью его наследников — не совсем лучший политический ход для его королевства, но ни одна из тех радостных фей не подняла этот вопрос.) Возможно, литературная магия королевы Роял оказала влияние на эти события в конце концов.

— Где-то теряешь, где-то находишь, — Джокер пожал плечами с безмятежной улыбкой, проносясь по воздуху. Хотя Cure Beauty была первой (и, вероятно, последней) девушкой, которой он когда-либо предлагал, ее отказ только напомнил ему простую правду. Ему не предназначен счастливый конец — и он ничего не имел против.

Двенадцатью годами ранее Пьеро-сама сотворил свое чудесное волшебство на игральной карте, оживив веселого юношу в качестве юбилейного подарка для своей второй императрицы. В те дни император позволил себе немного счастья в своем королевстве, хотя большинство граждан предпочло не наслаждаться им. Возможно, именно поэтому император создал клоуна специально для своей королевской дамы; Постоянные улыбки и смех Джокера вызывали гнев у чудовищ Bad End, так что юноша мог получить одобрение только от своей милой госпожи и полностью посвятить себя служению ей.

Затем наступил день, когда Пьерретта встретила свой плохой конец — беда, о которой не многие имели храбрость громко упомянуть в королевстве и навлечь на себя гнев Пьеро — и течение времени повернуло судьбу Джокера. В отсутствие его госпожи, его верность и цель существования переместились только на службу его создателю, его отцу, хотя Джокер никогда не произнесет это слово даже наедине с собой, поскольку он был недостоин. Джокер знал, что его постоянное присутствие при дворе послужило напоминанием для Пьеро-сама о его потерянной королеве, что еще больше привело великого императора в отчаяние и в его необходимость распространить свою агонию по всему космосу. Вероятно, именно поэтому Пьеро-сама еще не уничтожил шута, но, несомненно это произойдёт, когда война снова начнется. Но Джокер не был против. Он скорее примет тень признания своего создателя ценой собственной жизни, чем жить счастливо и быть отвергнутым навсегда.

Поэтому он никогда не искал счастливого конца. Если это в конечном итоге означало, что первая девушка, которая поймает взгляд Джокера, умрет в ближайшем будущем, а не будет с ним, чтобы насладиться последними днями вселенной, то пусть будет так.

Что за страдание без желания иметь то, чего никогда не сможешь? Он весело рассуждал и сосредоточил свое внимание на лавовом участке впереди.

Хотя он мог использовать магию, чтобы материализоваться прямо над своим врагом, он выбрал немного более длинный путь быстрого полета — лучше посмотреть, прежде чем прыгнуть. Когда он пронесся через естественную печь из лавы, Cure Happy стояла, как розовая кукла, на темном плато, где Джокер оставил легкомысленную фею и небольшой план действий на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Вычурный воин выглядела побитой и грязной, а ее пышные розовые косички были испачканы, а ее белая диадема выглядела немного искаженной. Она стояла на дрожащих ногах, лицом к двуногому Аканбе, похожему на гусеницу, с желтым носом, которого Джокер оставил охранять декор.

Джокер завис в воздухе. Лава излучала тепло вокруг них, что было бы невыносимо для немагического существа. Он был рад видеть, что даже в своей Precure форме Happy все еще страдала, если, конечно, блестящий пот на ее расцарапанном лице был этому признаком.

Возможно, он мог победить свою розовую партнёршу в конце концов.

Как забавно.

— Неплохо, неплохо, Аканбе, — пропел он двурукой каменной гусенице. Розовая голова Happy поднялась в ужасе. Джокер улыбнулся ей и потянулся к светлой части своих разноцветных волос. Он схватил безделушку на кончике, которая на самом деле была запасным желтым носом Аканбе, который он хранил для такого сценария. — О, Cure Hap-py! Не думаешь, что два Аканбе принесут в два раза больше веселья? — сказал он.

Даже на таком расстоянии Джокер видел, как ее зрачки расширяются в ее розовых радужных оболочках.

Джокер улыбнулся еще больше. О, это было бы шоу!

Он резко поднял руку, расположив другую спереди, как будто он подавал бейсбольный мяч. Happy издала удушающий визг, отступая от него и от уже наступающего Аканбе. — Если Счастлив ты и знаешь это, скажи прощай, — насмешливо напевал он. Это была песня, которую он однажды услышал на Земле, хотя знал, что Happy не говорит по-английски. Назовём это тонкой шуткой. Он прицелился в ближайший валун.

— Джокер!

Его острое ухо поймало слово позади него. Он оглянулся через плечо, и его глаза расширились, чтобы увидеть голубую фигуру, прыгающую через скалистый каньон, ускоренная ее сверхъестественным силой. Джокер опустил желтый нос, поворачиваясь в воздухе.

Она так просто не сдастся.

Он ждал, пока Beauty посмотрит вниз на спуск в лаву. Он крикнул ей, используя свою магию, чтобы спроецировать голос: — Вернулась за следующим боем? Тебе придется подождать своей очереди.

Beauty остановилась. Ее голова вращалась слева направо, осматривая котлован вблизи пекла. Однако ее плечи слегка опустились; она, очевидно, поняла, что не сможет прыгнуть достаточно далеко, чтобы помочь Happy. Она подняла на него глаза и прижала свои поцарапанные руки ко рту. — Я пришла для сделки!

Он плыл в воздухе над лавой, остановившись посередине. — Я больше ничего не хочу от тебя, Beauty, кроме того, что я уже сказал, — сказал он поддельно, с любопытством рассматривая её стройную фигуру.

— Я знаю, — она подняла подбородок, сжав руки в кулаки. — Тогда я приму предложенные условия. Если ты отпустишь Кенди и позволишь Happy забрать ее обратно к другим — я сделаю, как ты просил, — её голос не дрогнул, но ее лицо выглядело немного покрасневшим.

Он выпрямился. — Ты серьёзно?

Она кивнула.

Он щелкнул пальцами, и позади нее появилась карта, кружащаяся вокруг нее, как луна на орбите. В следующую секунду она стояла на плато, и он телепортировался рядом с ней.

Когда его ноги оказались на земле, Beauty подошла к его плечу, и ей пришлось откинуть голову назад, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Мрачная решимость застыла на её пыльном лице, и она едва вздрогнула, когда он провел указательным пальцем по ее щеке. Он взял ее гибкую руку и поднес к губам.

— Beauty! — закричала фея с косичками, борясь со своими карточными оковами.

— Отстань от нее! — выкрикнула Cure Happy рядом с Акабне.

Даже Аканбе замедлил ход, наклонив голову, чтобы посмотреть на своего хозяина из любопытства.

Джокер проигнорировал их и перевернул мягкую руку. Он откинул белую манжету декоративного браслета и поцеловал слегка ушибленный центр ее запястья, оценивая ее реакцию. Beauty опустила голубые глаза, но не отстранилась.

— Оставь ее в покое! — Happy приложила все усилия, чтобы маневрировать вокруг Аканбе, но монстр вырвался из своего растерянного транса и ударил рукой-боксерской перчаткой перед ней.

Beauty повернула голову к своей подруге. — Возьми Кенди! Поспеши, пока Джокер не передумал!

— Послушай мою умную леди, — ухмыльнулся Джокер, сжимая тонкую руку. — Я дам тебе пять минут, — затем он кивнул своему творению. — Аканбе, дай ей пройти.

— Аканбе, — послушно ответил каменный монстр, когда он отошел назад, освобождая путь к башне. Изумлённая розовая девушка уставилась на обрученных, но после быстрого встряхивания она поднялась на ноги. Наконец, с грустью Happy бросилась к Кенди.

Джокер отвел Beauty в сторону скалы, подальше от посторонних глаз. Он осмотрел на неё со смесью удивления и веселья. — Итак, в начале плохого конца я с легендарной Precure, и это хорошая девушка среди хороших девочек. Кто знал?

— Путь впереди действительно любопытен, — сказала она. — Но очень ясен, — у нее был тот же взгляд, который она носила, когда стреляла в него из воздуха, решимость встретиться с врагом, которого она не надеялась победить, даже ценой собственного счастья.

Это было странно привлекательно. — Ты интересная девушка, Cure Beauty Рейка», — поправил он.

Он поднял руку, и в его пальцах появилась голубая роза. Она неохотно потянулась к ней, но он покачал головой с улыбкой. Затем он спрятал её за ухо, положив на ее красивые локоны. Он видел, как часто Пьеро делал этот трюк со своей императрицей, когда король чувствовал какую-то радость. Джокера смутила мысль, что он может испытать роскошь, которой когда-то наслаждался его величественный создатель.

Он втянул Рейку в свои объятия. Она обладала небольшим холодом благодаря её способностям Precure, но это было приятно в окружающем аду. Она послушно и покорно положила голову ему на грудь, прямо над тем, что служило его сердцем. Её мягкая рука упиралась в его туловище, слегка сжимая фиолетовую ткань. Волнующая дрожь прошла через него.

Он прижался губами к ее голубым волосам. Магия, которая изменила ее, дала ей заманчивый, ледяной запах и уже избавила большую часть пота от их битвы. Ее жёсткие волосы были немного похожи на вдохновленную сосульками версию полевых цветов надешико из ее родной страны, которые использовались в качестве символа японской женственности. Ее нормальные шелковистые темно-синие волосы тоже не были такими уж плохими. Он задавался вопросом, что ему понравится в ближайшие годы.

Он убрал ее челку в сторону и поцеловал в лоб, обдумывая свой следующий шаг. Пьеро был близок к возрождению, поэтому Джокер должен был сначала позаботиться о своем лорде. Но после того, как разрушение начнётся, он мог отвезти Рейку в безопасное место, где они могли наблюдать за горением Мерхенленда. Тогда они могут начать развлекаться другими вещами. У нее была страсть к учебе. Будет ли она впечатлена, когда он возьмет ее в путешествие по галактикам, чтобы увидеть вещи, которые человеческий глаз никогда не видел? Ей нравились карточные игры или фокусы?

Он почувствовал, как что-то поднялось в его импровизированном сердце: странные, чужие эмоции. Ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя, но когда он сделал это, то хихикнул, прижавшись к её коже. Надежда. Это была надежда. Не для счастливого конца — он не был так наивен — но надежда на что-то приятное на то короткое время, в котором он мог удержать ее.

Надежда. Ожидание. Предвкушение. Как забавно!

Он закрыл глаза, когда ее рука потянулась к его плечу, к его шее. Ее пальцы коснулись пряжки его красного чокера, похожего на пояс, — затем на голую кожу яблока Адама, затем внутрь воротника…

Затем она выбралась из его власти и швырнула рукой в сторону розовой Precure. — Happy, лови!

Джокер покрутил головой, наблюдая, как в воздухе летит крошечный предмет, за которым Cure Happy, со спасённой феей в одной руке, бросилась и аккуратно поймала.

Звездный декор.

Последний декор.

Его черные глаза горели красным. Джокер повернулся к Beauty, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как она рисует снежинку в воздухе резкими движениями.

— Precure Beauty Blizzard! — закричала она.

У него не было шансов.

— Пьеро-сама, простите меня, — прошептал он, когда сине-белый лед охватил его и взорвал его в воздухе.

* * *

Он столкнулся со скалой и упал на землю, наконец приземлившись на спину. Несмотря на жар вулканической пустоши, лед от атаки Beauty продолжал просачиваться в его кости. Он лежал неподвижно, слишком ошеломленный, чтобы что-либо сделать.

Где-то прояснился свет, словно поднимающийся купол лавы. Джокер пытался сосредоточиться на своих ошеломленных чувствах — это был его возрождающийся хозяин или Precure перегруппировались и начали атаку? — но он мог думать только о холодной, стройной фигуре, которую он держал напротив себя. Волны разочарования и тоски боролись за господство внутри него.

Он ненавидел ее: он хотел ее еще больше.

Он злился на себя за то, что позволил ей сделать из себя дурака: он отчаянно восхищался ее хитростью.

Он хотел, чтобы он мог убить ее: он хотел, чтобы он мог поцеловать ее.

Он разрушит все, что она когда-либо любила, и даст ей плохой конец: он победит ее чувства, и она подарит ему счастливый конец, нравится ей это или нет.

— Такое славное отчаяние, — пробормотал он, когда мир исчезал и пропадал из поля зрения. Не было ли это в конечном итоге отчаянием, жаждать чего-то, чем ты никогда не сможешь обладать? — Пьеро-сама, это то же самое, что вы чувствовали, когда потеряли Пьерретту? Если так…

Но это было все, что ему удалось сказать, прежде чем все погрузилось во мрак.

КОНЕЦ

* * *

Примечания:  
Коломбина и Пьеррета - автор является фанатом Commedia dell'Arte/Harlequinade, как было упомянуто в одной из её работ ранее. Поскольку персонажи CdA были рядом с эпохой Возрождения и были популярны в разных странах, естественно, знания довольно обширны и открыты для интерпретации. В зависимости от того, с какой пьесой или историей вы сталкиваетесь, Пьеро может жениться на Коломбине или Пьерретте - или девушки рассматриваются как один и тот же персонаж - или Пьеро вообще не проявляет любовного интереса, но является слугой Панталуна, отца Коломбина, и пытается не дать Колумбине сбежать с Арлекином.

Автор решила, что Пьерретта станет второй женой императора Пьеро, потому что, как правило, более верной, чем Колумбина. Принимая во внимание, что Колумбина часто изменяет Пьеро с Арлекином(как часть комедии), когда Пьеро в паре с Пьерреттой, она обычно чрезвычайно предана ему. Она как Минни для Микки Маусу. (Иногда Пьеро размышляет над изменой ей, но потом они примиряются до конца.) Но, конечно, с ней произошло что-то плохое во вселенной Smile Precure, поэтому она является поздней императрицей на этом этапе в этом АВ, (Она также была создана спустя столетия после Коломбины, примерно в 1880-1890-х годах, поэтому было бы разумно, чтобы она была второй женой)  
П.С. Из-за ограничения здесь написана сокращённая версия. Полную версию можете увидеть в оригинале.


End file.
